In today's digital world, consumer electronics (CE) device users often have many online accounts and electronic storage areas for which information specific to the user is stored. Thus, it is often the case that the user when seeking stored information has to browse many sources of information, accounts, and/or applications each associated with the user but stored in a different location and/or presented in different ways, which can be laborious, time consuming, and burdensome.